Feliz Dia Del Amor y De La Amistad
by Danwolf
Summary: En la Academia Otonokizaka había llegado el dia del amor y de la amistad y todas las chicas quieren llamar la atención de Honoka con cartas o chocolates pero Honoka las rechaza ya que no le interesa celebrar el dia o al menos si en otra parte una chica de cabello color azul con unos ojos de color ambar llamara la atención de Honoka


**El dia del amor y de la amistad había llegado en la Academia Otonokizaka donde todas las chicas quieren llamar la atención de Honoka pero ella no le interesa para nada celebrar el dia o al menos si y gracias a la chica de cabello azul y ojos color ambar le cambiaria de opinión, en ese dia por los pasillos de la escuela pasaba Honoka como si nada como que no le interesaba ese dia pero es detenida por una chica de primer año**

Kaori : Honoka-sama

Honoka: - lo que me faltaba – se dijo para si misma – dime Kaori

Kaori: bueno yo quería darle estos chocolates a usted por este dia

Honoka: te lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlo

Kaori: oh

Honoka: lo siento mucho en verdad

Kaori: entiendo

 **Una vez que Honoka rechazo los chocolates se fue alejando del pasillo dejando a la chica triste por no aceptar los chocolates, Honoka se dirigía hacia a la sala presidencial donde Eli se encontraba una vez que llego a la sala abrió la puerta y entro a la sala cerrando la puerta llamo la atención de Eli**

Eli: ah hola Honoka

Honoka: hola Eli veo que has recibido muchos chocolates y cartas

Eli: si ya sabes como son las fans jajajaja

Honoka: ya veo pero cuidado con Nozomi

Eli: ni que lo digas y tu que tal tu dia

Honoka: pues…..

Honoka empezó a tallarse la mano detrás de su cuello hasta que Eli hablo

Eli: has rechazado otra chica verdad

Honoka: jejeje si

Eli: Honoka ya va mas de 30 chicas que rechazas en este dia

Honoka: ya lo se Eli pero este dia no me agrada mucho

Eli: Honoka no en toda tu vida vas a estar sola con mas que soy tu prima debes encontrar una pareja Maki, Tsubasa y yo algun dia ya no vamos a estar y te quedaras tu sola al menos Tsubasa esta con Kotori y Maki con Nico

Honoka: lo se Eli pero es que a mi no me ha llegado la persona ideal para mi y este dia me pone de mal humor viendo a los demás con sus parejas

Eli: te entiendo Honoka

Honoka: gracias Eli eres la mejor prima incluyendo a Maki y Tsubasa son la única familia que me queda

 **Despues de que Honoka termino de hablar con Eli se dirgio donde estaba Maki estuvo hablando con ella un buen rato bueno antes de llegar al salón de musica donde Maki estaba otra chica se confeso a Honoka pero Honoka la rechazo a la chica de nuevo y asi estuvo todo el dia rechazando chocolates, cartas, confesiones, regalos y como decía hablo con Maki un buen rato cuando salio del salón de música se dirigía a su casillero pero mientras se dirigía se encontró con Kotori**

Kotori: hola Honoka-chan

Honoka: oh que tal Kotori como esta tu dia

Kotori: pues bien al rato saldré con Tsubasa

Honoka: auch dominaste a Tsubasa jajajaj

Kotori: será que si jajaja y tu por donde ibas

Honoka: iba hacia a los casilleros me acompañas

Kotori: si

 **Y asi Honoka y Kotori se dirigían hacia a los casilleros durante el trayecto otra vez otra chica se confeso hacia Honoka que nuevamente rechazo a la chica**

Kotori: waooo otra chica que rechazas ya van mas de 30 chicas que rechazas

Honoka: si es lo mismo que me dijo Eli

Kotori: ya veo se ve que no te gusta este dia

Honoka: la verdad si este dia no se me da muy bien

Kotori: ya veo – espero que Umi se le confiese a Honoka y que esta vez si acepte –

 **Mientras que Honoka y Kotori seguían hablando durante el trayecto hacia a los casilleros mientras por el otro pasillo estaba Nozomi y Umi hablando**

Nozomi: Hasta cuando piensas confesarte a Honoka Umi

Umi: no lo se Nozomi me da miedo que me rechace como a las demás chicas

Nozomi: no creo que te rechace a ti Umi y si tal vez te acepta

Umi: no creo que eso pase Nozomi

Nozomi: yo digo que no

 **Mientras que Nozomi y Umi hablaban al momento de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a los casilleros antes de llegar Nozomi y Umi vieron a Honka y Kotori platicando en los casilleros**

Nozomi: bueno Umi creo que te llego tu oportunidad ahí esta Honoka

Umi: pero Nozomi, Honoka esta con Kotori no creo que pueda

Nozomi: eso déjamelo a mi

 **En ese momento Nozomi saca su celular y le manda un mensaje a Kotori**

Kotori: oh espera Honoka creo que me llego un mensaje voy a ver de quien es

Honoka: no te preocupes Kotori y quien es

Kotori: es de Nozomi

Honoka: que raro, que dice

Kotori: dice que me necesita

Honoka: es urgente

Kotori: no creo bueno ire para que me quiere nos vemos luego

Honoka: de acuerdo hasta luego

 **Kotori se fue dejando a Honoka sola mientras tanto donde se encuentra Nozomi y Umi**

Nozomi: y listo

Umi: que hiciste

Nozomi: le envie un mensaje a Kotori que la necesitaba para algo que en realidad no lo es

Umi: por que lo hiciste

Nozomi: para que pudieras confesarte hacia Honoka ahora que esta sola asi que haz lo tuyo y nos vemos

Umi: espera Nozomi no te vayas

Nozomi: lo siento

 **Mientras que Nozomi dejo sola a Umi no tuvo remedio que salir a confesarse a Honoka mientras tomaba aire se dirigió hacia los casilleros Honoka mientras Honoka revisaba su casillero al momento de cerrarlo se asusto por que Umi estaba ahí pero no estaba sola si no con una caja de chocolates que tenia detrás de sus manos**

Honoka: Umi me asustaste

Umi: perdón Honoka

Honoka: y que te trae por aquí

Umi: regularmente nada y como fue tu dia

Honoka: no fue tan genial este dia no es lo mio he rechazado a varias chicas

Umi: oh ya veo

 **En ese momento Umi se decía asi misma que era su oportunidad por que si no se confesaba a Honoka jamas se perdonaría era su oportunidad**

Umi: Honoka

Honoka: si Umi

Umi: yo… yo si querias aceptar estos chocolates y quería confesarte la verdad yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos en la parque cuando éramos pequeñas

 **Honoka abrió mas sus ojos no se lo podía creer Umi confesándose hacia ella que estaba enamorada de ella definitivamente no se lo creía pero con una ahora entendía las palabras que Eli le dijo sonrisa acepto la confesión y los chocolates de Umi**

Honoka: - ahora entendia las palabras que me dijo Eli que encontrara una chica que estuviera para toda mi vida y lo tenia enfrente mia desde que eran pequeñas con una sonrisa dijo – creo que esta vez si aceptare estos chocolates y también tu confesión

Umi: de verdad

Honoka: si por que creo que el amor estuvo junto a mi desde hace mucho tiempo y yo no me daba cuenta que estaba a mi lado asi que Umi quieres ser mi novia

Umi: si Honoka quiero ser tu novia

 **Y asi se besaron el beso duro y tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire**

Honoka: feliz dia del amor y de la amistad Umi te amos

Umi: feliz dia Honoka yo también te amo

 **Se volvieron a besar por falta de aire se separaron y se quedaron abrazadas Honoka recordó las palabras de Eli le dijo – no en toda en tu vida estaras sola debes encontrar a tu pareja ideal – Honoka agradecía mucho a Eli por sus palabras ya que su amor de vida estuvo siempre a su lado desde el dia que se conocieron hasta donde se encontraban ahora….**


End file.
